The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A wireless multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) network can include one or more base stations each configured to interact with one or more client devices. The client devices are typically mobile computing devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and mobile phones. Other computing devices, e.g., desktop computers, however, can also interact via a wireless MIMO network. The base stations are also computing devices, and each base station typically has a corresponding coverage region in which it can interact with client devices. Mobile client devices may roam between the coverage regions and thus may periodically reestablish access to the wireless MIMO network via different base stations. The base stations can provide the client devices with access to a computing network associated with the wireless MIMO network to obtain services such as Internet, phone, data, text, voice, and/or video.